Adventures on the Hogwarts Express
by ClaireEve13
Summary: A loud noise gets Hermione's attention but Draco Malfoy keeps it. Smutty, sexy wetness.


Nostalgia was a strange thing. It made you want to go back to a place you once loved even if, by the time you go back there, there are more bad memories than good ones. Nevertheless, Hermione's heart clenched at the idea of going back to Hogwarts, 3 years after the war. She was now 21 years of age and had lived more life, seen more tragedies than the average muggle of the same age and yet she felt almost childlike remembering her life at the grand old castle.

She started work at the Ministry soon after the war, as had many other students. Neville, Harry, Ron, Cho and even Draco had moved from education straight to work. There were many people who didn't see much of a point of continuing the last year considering all they had gone through trying to defeat Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

Narcissa, Hermione had heard, had strongly encouraged Draco to work for the Ministry since he knew a lot about the dark arts and Death Eaters since he was within Voldemort's army. Lucius was in Azkaban for his crimes and was sentenced to life behind bars. Dementers resumed loyalty to the Ministry after Voldemort's defeat.

Mostly, things had seemed to return to normal. Even Hogwarts was back to normal, crawling with students, last Hermione heard.

Crash!

Hermione jumped in her seat and turned to look out of her carriage. As far as she was aware there were only a few businessmen and women on the train with her and for the last 4 hours all had been quiet. She stood up, opened her carriage door and peeked out. Nothing. Not a person or a thing out of place. The sound must have come from the next carriage ahead. Hermione stepped out, curiosity getting the better of her.

She opened the carriage and saw Draco Malfoy sitting casually in a black suit with a black shirt and tie. Hermione's heart leaped and then stopped when he looked up at her.

He leaned up in his seat. "Granger? What the devil are you doing here?" Hermione glanced around the carriage looking for what had caused the sound but then quickly decided that Draco must have cleared whatever it was. She also noticed he was alone in the carriage. He stood out from behind the table and walked toward her.

"I'm here for the Ministry." she said, standing straight, trying to look confident. She was still stood in the doorway.

While Draco and herself were not exactly enemies anymore, they still had a strong dislike for each other and tried to avoid each other. She had noticed, since the war, he had stopped calling her 'mudblood' for which she was thankful, though she'd never say it.

There was something else she found strange, while she was standing in that doorway staring down Draco. She was rather attracted to him. She wasn't entirely sure why but found her eyes glancing over the rest of him. He must have noticed, since he had been looking at her since she entered.

Yes, there was attraction. The dark suit in contrast with his platinum hair looked rather stunning in comparison. He had grown into his face which now adorned a light covering of facial hair. He must have been in a hurry, she decided. His shoulders had filled out too, even though they were hidden under his jacket, she could tell he was rather toned. Or maybe she was wondering…

She snapped her gaze back to his eyes, which were still trained on her. He was smirking.

"Getting a good look, Granger?" he snarled but the effect was ruined by the smile he could not seem to contain. He never called her by her first name. she wasn't sure if that bothered her or not. It was still better than mudblood.

Hermione attempted to keep her cool while she still clung to it. "I'm observing." she stated. "What's your business here, anyway?" she folded her arms and glared at him.

"Hogwarts business. I'm not adhered to discuss it." he mimicked her, folding his arms too, though he didn't glare.

Hermione nodded, unfolded her arms and turned to leave when she remembered why she came in here in the first place.

Unfortunately, Draco beat her to it. "You didn't come in here for that, did you?" he asked, relaxing his stance though there was still a sting in his voice.

"No, actually, I heard a crash from in here. I wondered what it was." She said, simply, turning to Draco again.

He smirked widely at her. He didn't seem to believe her and she didn't blame him because, somehow, despite how true her words were, they sounded like a poor excuse.

"My bag fell down. I broke my…one of my things broke." he stammered.

"Right." Hermione suddenly felt awkward in his presence. "I'll just go then." she turned and left, walking fast back to her carriage, slamming the door shut behind her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes when a knock rang on the glass door.

Hermione's eyes shot open only to see Draco standing behind the door. Without a word he entered, shutting the door behind him he sat down next to Hermione.

"I know you want me, Granger." he said, leaning over her. "I know that's why you came through. You knew I was going to Hogwarts too, today."

Hermione shook her head. "Actually, I had no idea. And no, I do not want you!" she almost yelled, shuffling further away.

"Liar. I saw you staring." he moved closer. Hermione gripped the seat and just stared into Draco's eyes, with a hammering heart and sweaty palms.

"I…I wasn't staring." she grappled hopelessly for an excuse but came up short.

"I can't say you haven't caught my eye too." he reached up and brushed her hair from her face then leaned down and gently kissed her neck. It was enough to elicit a small gasp from her.

"But…" it was hopeless. She did want him and he was touching her and she couldn't think of a damn thing to say to contradict him.

"See?" he laughed low and grabbed her hips. He lifted her up slightly, silently telling her what to do so she stood. He then pulled her forwards toward him, nudging her legs apart with his knees and he pulled her down to straddle him on the seat. Hermione gasped, feeling a bulge pressing into her.

She was only in a pleated grey skirt that did look an awful lot like a school skirt and she only now realised that. She also had on a sheer deep blue blouse, low-cut and short sleeved under a black blazer. Draco shimmied the blazer off her and unbuttoned her blouse. Hermione's heart was racing but she let him undress her anyway, loving the feel of his strong, pale hands on her skin, taking control of her.

She placed her hands either side of his neck while he undressed her and slid a hand under her blouse to massage her breasts through her black lace bra. His hand felt big and strong and yet gentle through the sheer fabric. But then he stopped and lifted her skirt up, glancing down to find matching black lace panties.

Draco's eyebrows raised and he looked back up into Hermione's eyes. "You're naughtier than I thought, Granger. Black lace, short skirts." he flicked his eyebrows up quickly before placing his thumb over her clit, through the slightly damp fabric of her knickers. She moaned softly at his touch.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione gasped out, feeling a sudden need to know what brought this on.

Draco did not stop moving his thumb over her clit nor did he stop massaging her breast but he did look up into her eyes when he answered. "Because you're sexy. Annoying as hell but you grew up nicely, Granger. Puberty served you well."

"You too, Malfoy." she admitted. He smirked and looked back down, dropping his hand from her breast to place on her waist. He shifted the fabric of her lace knickers to the side. Cold air brushed her skin and she gasped softly when Draco slid a finger in between her folds, moving it slowly, feeling her wetness spread. He smiled at it.

"Naughty, Granger." He murmured.

"I can't be a good girl forever." she replied, moving her hips into him, trying to grind on his hand. She hadn't meant to but she couldn't stop herself.

"I should hope not." he spoke softly as he slid a finger inside her. She half gasped, half moaned as he worked his finger inside her, slowly at first before adding another finger and picking up speed. She ground down on his hand, not caring about letting him hear her moans of pleasure. She threw her head back, closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations Draco was giving her.

"Enjoying yourself?" she could hear the smirk in his voice and looked back at him.

She smirked back, "oh yes." she said, breathy and aroused.

Draco moved both hands away, gently pushed Hermione further back on his lap to undo the zip on his trousers. He fiddled with the fabric until his erection was free. He played with himself slowly, staring up at her as she stared down at his hand and pale dick.

"Like what you see?" he asked, pumping slightly faster.

All Hermione could do was nod.

"Lean up." he instructed her, which she obliged to. She shuffled forward so she hovered directly over his erection. Draco yanked the fabric of her underwear to the side, exposing her warm, wet flesh. "Sit." he told her.

She lowered herself down while Draco held the fabric aside. She gasped when she felt the head touch her wetness but she kept lowering, slowly while Draco held her waist with his other hand, until he was fully inside her. He moaned when he was all the way inside her, his eyes closed.

"Wow, you're tight, Granger. When was the last time you had a good fuck?" he asked, moving both hands to grip her hips and help her ride him, all so slowly. He moaned again when she started moving.

"Too long ago." she admitted again, grinding faster and he let her, still with his tight grip on her. She leaned forward and Draco looked between her eyes and lips, knowing exactly what she wanted. He gave it her, he leaned forward and kissed her roughly, taking control again. He wrapped his arms around Hermione, pressing herself to him and she trusted faster, pressing her pelvis down on him. He moaned louder, into her mouth and Hermione smelled whiskey on his breath and tasted chocolate on his lips. She logged them to memory. She tried to log as much of him as she could to memory so that she would never forget how he felt kissing her, fucking her, controlling her. Not that Hermione would ever forget being fucked by Draco.

"Who was it?" Draco suddenly grunted at her. "Who fucked you last? Who made you moan before me. Who was it?" he demanded.

She didn't want to think about him, right at that second but the command in Draco's voice forced her to obey. "Krum." she gasped out. Draco halted altogether and held her back. He moved her hips again but didn't stop looking at her.

"I thought you last dated Weasley?" he asked, softly, frowning up at her.

"I did." Hermione replied, just as softly. "We broke up. We didn't…we didn't work together. I bumped into Krum shortly after at…at the Ministry." she told him, moving her hips against Draco, aching to cum. She didn't want to talk anymore.

But evidently, Draco did. "So you just fucked him?" he made it sound crude but, honestly, that was what happened. She was frustrated and horny and she took him back to her office and he fucked her over her desk. She still had the bruises. It only happened a few weeks ago but still, that was too long ago to not have sex again.

She told him the truth. She told him what had happened and he pulled her close to him roughly, holding her there and he growled in her ear. It sounded primal and hungry and she could have sworn he seemed jealous that it was Krum who had had her last.

"Fucking Krum. That should have been me, Granger." he thrust his own hips up hard and fast making Hermione lose rhythm but she didn't care. She moaned with each thrust, gripping his hair like a vice. He grunted again and kept a fast rhythm.

But then he stopped, pushed Hermione off and spun her around. He stood, pushed her head down so that she was bent over the seat. There was barely enough room is it was but Draco wasted no time in throwing her skirt up to expose her even more and yanking her underwear down. He entered her quickly and resuming his rough violation of her. She moaned loudly with each pound of his hips against her ass and her legs went weak yet she managed to stay on her feet. Draco had a vice-like grip on her hips and he was grunting with the effort too.

Hermione chanced a look upward and glanced out the window. A grand castle loomed in the distance. Hogwarts.

"We're almost…at the castle…" she gasped.

"I'm almost…done. I'm…" he moaned as he came inside her, thrusting his hips slowly with each violent throb of his dick inside her. Hermione breathed heavily, exhausted as Draco slowly pulled out of her. Hermione yanked up her underwear to catch his cum before it dripped everywhere.

She stood up on shaky legs and dressed herself. Draco did the same, zipping up his trousers and flattening his hair. He turned to Hermione and smirked once more. He leaned right over to her and whispered in her ear. "Told you, you wanted me."

He turned and left without another word as minutes later the train came to a halt.


End file.
